The Darkness Manuscripts: The Revelations of Nami
by SatoriSama
Summary: From darkness I was conceived, through the darkness I was reprieved, ‘Til the purest darkness will I serve, then hence to darkness will I return...
1. Scroll One

**The Darkness Manuscripts: The Great Revelations of Nami  
**

_a ancient tale woven by Satorisama_

_(author's note: This is this stories second incarnation, re-written and reworked. Please, construtctive criticism is welcomed with open arms.) _

**

* * *

**

** Darkness Consumes All But Light.**

_From darkness I was conceived, through the darkness was I reprieved, 'Til the purest darkness I will serve, then hence to darkness will I return..._

The words are so clear in my mind. The words that are branded into my soul... The only words that bring me comfort and peace, and at the same time, bring me a terrible, inconsolable pain. Their poetic sounds ring in my ears, only to have my mind try to reason out their meaning...

I was once the heiress and sole ruler of the Demon Spirit World. I was created from the Darkness. I ruled over the Darkness. I have once again returned to the bleakness from which I was born.

My name is Amaya Tsuki Ran Hotaru Nami. It was something my mother, in all her eccentricity, fancied; she translated it to Night Rain Moon Water Lily Firefly Wave. My half-brother was lucky. His mother christened him Koenma, and that was the end of it.

I am no hero to the weak or the strong. In many eyes I am a woman to be feared, a deity with the power to both give life and to take it away.

My life has always been a lonely existence. My only memories of childhood are of stark rooms with vaulted ceilings and silence. A biting silence that I no longer find as uncomfortable I as I used to.

Ever since my birth father took me in, I've lived as a recluse between worlds. For the early part of my exile, I watched over my stepbrother, guarding over him with the watchful eyes of one with nothing else to live for. I still remember when those big brown eyes looked up at me from the cradle, before his eyes became clouded with the duties of his world, his kingdom. So innocent...

My brother loves me despite the fact that I control the fate of many of those he holds dear. It's why I still go on caring for the demons who mutinied my rule, although my soul screams for retribution. To distract myself from the pain of betrayal, I read and learn about those and that which I do not understand. I have often spent hours pouring over the ancient texts in the Archives below my brother's palace.

The only reason I am not down there now, is because my brother requested that I meet with him this morning to discuss some changes to the palace's older wings. I can only assume that he wishes to model the some of new architecture after the façade of my old palace.

I smooth down my skirt under my full cloak. I still wear the custom garb of my palace's court. As I sit in one of the wooden chairs in front of his desk, I mull over the newest of old scriptures. I had been in the middle of a creation myth when I realized that time had for a moment slipped away from me.

Then, to my surprise, the doors burst open and my brother walked into the room calmly. It's still strange to see him in his teenage form, even after all the years I spent watching him grow up.

Out of respect of his royal position, I stand up and bow slightly, only slightly, and smile almost caringly.

"Koenma-sama."

"Amaya-san." He said, somewhat seriously while nodding in return before rounding his desk and sitting down in his chair. That serious tone of voice also is unusual, seeing as my brother is hardly ever serious with me.

It is then that I feel four more beings enter the office through the door at my back. I immediately recognize three of them as high class demons. The other is some type of human, but I can't be sure.

I sit back down. It is not my place to stand. I was once a great being, and they are still only lowly demons.

"Koenma?" One of them asks gruffly. I can only assume he is somehow motioning to me.

"Yes, Yusuke?" My brother says calmly, his face never wavering?

"Who's the broad?" His jesting tone makes me lower my eyes in shame. My name alone used to strike awe and wonder into even the cockiest demons' hearts.

Koenma looks at my face for a moment and sends me an apologetic look before answering without even the slightest wavering in his voice. "A friend."

It is wise of him to hide our true connection.

"I don't see what a girl could possibly help us with." A new voice from behind me says. I can't help but to peg him as slightly to moderately immature.

"Kuwabara, if you would let me explain." Koenma eyes narrow just slightly. I can tell he is getting frustrated.

"Yes, Kuwabara, let Koenma explain." Yet another new voice. This one is quieter, more subtle, but I can't help feeling as if the one talking is as old as I. The owner of the voice approaches my side and sits in one of the other empty chairs in front of Koenma's desk.

His red hair is as striking as perhaps a phoenix's deepest red plumage, his deep green eyes polar contrast to his hair. I do not know what it is, but he looks so... so vague.

I meet his eyes with my own blue ones and for a moment, I see into him, without meaning to. His past... souls scream up at me for vengeance...

A flicker of thought passes behind his eyes and my connection with the underworld breaks. He looks as if he felt my celestial presence...

Koenma breaks the silence. "Boys, I'd like to introduce you to Amaya-san."

I turn slightly in my chair to take a look at them all. A ragtag bunch, perhaps, is the most correct way to refer to it.

Smiling slightly, I nod. "It's a pleasure, I'm sure."

"Amaya, this is Yusuka, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama." My brother offers, pointing to each in turn.

"Come on Koenma, I don't have all day," Yusuke interrupted rudely. "What is this all about?"

"About your next case, Yusuke. It just so happens that Amaya-san has joined us for this briefing. I asked her here because she knows the most about the time period which you will be dealing with this time about. Be patient. It will all be revealed to you in time."

I sigh and fold my hands daintily in my lap. Somehow, when I received the message last night, I figured this meeting was not going to concern the architecture...

* * *

_Please review, criticism and comments are truly loved by this author._


	2. Scroll Two

**  
**

**The Darkness Manuscripts: The Great Revelations of Nami  
**

_a ancient tale woven by Satorisama_

_(author's note: This is this stories second incarnation, re-written and reworked. Please, construtctive criticism is welcomed with open arms.) _

**

* * *

Hidden in the Stacks**

The old lanterns in the stacks have seen better days. The glass has become pitted and unclear in the hundreds of years they have been in use. I fancy it a miracle that these lighted antiques have lasted as long as they have.

"Why is it so dark in here? I thought this was supposed to be a library or something." The redheaded human boy asks; his face barely visible in the shadows.

I smile softly, the warm glow of a candle illuminating the skin of my arms as I pull back my kimono sleeves and grasp the ring like handle of one of the lanterns. When I had learned how the palace archives had been built, I had stood in awe and then bowed in reverence to the greatest architectural minds any of the four worlds had ever seen.

The archives are built in a giant circular room below the palace, with no windows and only one known set of doors, though it is rumored there are many or at least five secret doors hidden somewhere in the library. In the center of the archives, there is a sunken pit where a fire is constantly stoked. It is referred to as the Heart of Knowledge. The stacks are then arranged in a mazelike pattern around the flame, so to help those using the references that the light will always lead the way to the information. Also, around the Heart of Knowledge, there are catalog tables. Each catalog table has a heavy and worn leather-bound reference book that is figuratively a map of the entire library's assets.

Taking one of the long matches and lighting it in the candle, I finally reply to Kuwabara's question while I light the lantern with the match. "It's a technique the docents use to keep a tab on everyone in the archive. You see, if its dark between the stacks, an inquisitor requires a lantern so that they may find their manuscripts." I blow out the match and set it in one of the special receptacles. "If someone breaks in looking for information, it makes their position very, very apparent."

Kurama nods, which I take as his approval. "Very logical. It is a very useful idea, no doubt."

I nod in return, lifting the lantern above my head to light the way. "It is, though at times it is cumbersome to carry around one of the heavy lanterns wherever you go."

Yusuke looks impatient. "Let's just get this information and be done with it. I've got places I gotta be."

Hiei's expression also seems to mirror Yusuke's feelings, though in a different and rougher way. His silent stares are enough to put anyone in unease.

I sigh and begin to walk down the aisles. The faster I take them to their manuscripts, the faster I can put this uncomfortable encounter behind me. "Koenma only vaguely mentioned what information you all were after."

Rectangular shelving slowly begin to give way to a honey comb shaped cubbies as we make our way deeper and deeper into the heart of the archives. The identifying tags of the scrolls we are passing flutter on the slight breeze we produce as we walk. The soft rustling almost sounds like music to me due to my excellent hearing.

"Yes," Kurama answers, taking a few large strides in effort to walk side by side with me. "He wanted to make sure you were not involved more than you wanted to be. I wanted to—"

As he and I round the corner together, the small aisle widens into a circular alcove with a small table in the center.

"Here is the time period you are looking for." I answer sorrowfully, setting my lantern down on the table. "Demonia Repono—The Fall of Demonia."

Demonia Repono. The end of the years of the Spirit World Demonia. These scrolls were dictated to scribes by my ancestors, in an effort to record the triumphs and history of my people. Although some of the writings in this small room are more contemporary, they all refer to the same tragic event.

_From darkness was I reprieved..._

In this small room, the writings say that my family wrongfully lost the throne they kept. Sometimes I wonder if we really did lose what we deserved. After all, it used to be common demon lore that we were the enemy, not death.

No doubt they will come across my name many a time in their search for their information, though I doubt they will connect me with the title I once held.

Approaching one of the walls of scrolls, I absentmindedly grab the first one I see—a genealogy of the House of Arashi, my house, my ancestors. I want to badly unroll the old demon skin parchment and trace back my lineage to the end, the first Matriarch of Demonia, but I feel as if that would best be saved for another day. The blood that runs in my veins has a dark past... one that should not be tested.

"So this is it, a bunch of rolls of paper towels!" Kuwabara says exasperatedly. "This is where we are supposed to find the answer to the riddle?"

Yusuke smiles good naturedly, for the first time. "She wouldn't lead us to the wrong place." He looks at me and his grin gets wider. "Would you?"

I can't help but to feel amused. "Not unless you deserved it." Bowing slightly out of respect, I begin to move away from the four detectives. "Now if you will excuse me..."

Kurama laughs softly. "Amaya-san, thank you for all your help. I'm sure we can get out of here on our own."

"It was nothing. I pray that guidance finds you in your time of need..." I answer, slowly fading into the shadows just beyond the reach of the lantern's warm glow.

As I disappear into the darkness, making my way towards the Heart of Knowledge, I feel ashamed of my actions. With the House of Arashi scroll in my hands, I feel as if I am stealing the truth that so many have looked for over the years. Yet, at the same time, I feel as if I am protecting all those my brother cares for by removing this from its place in the archives. The knowledge that I still exist would put them in danger. Though I have faded from common knowledge, I am not lost from legends and lore. Those who still know of me do not wish my life to continue any farther than it already has. I will serve my people until the next time of purest darkness...

I have much to muse over tonight...

* * *

_Please review, criticism and comments are truly loved by this author. Tell me what you think, let me know that you know I exist.  
_

_I would like to also take this time to personally thank RyokooftheDarknessRising, UchihaSayuri, Inu.Roxs, and Faracy for their reveiws. Their praise helped me write this chapter a little faster than I normally do. _


	3. Scroll Three

**The Darkness Manuscripts: The Great Revelations of Nami  
**

_a ancient tale woven by Satorisama_

_(author's note: This is this stories second incarnation, re-written and reworked. Please, construtctive criticism is welcomed with open arms.)_

* * *

**Outdated**

The genealogy complicated and outdated. Many of my family have been dead long since this parchment was created. A mental tally is generated as I follow my own bloodline down the chart. Cousins, brothers, sisters, matriarchs—all in the afterlife.

Unbidden tears well up in my eyes. It can be assumed that I am the only one left of my noble family.

Koenma would say that the future lies within me, that I am the only hope that Demonia has to be restored to its former glory.

I pick up my pen and dip the nib in my purple inkwell.

"What glory could I possibly restore to my people? My people are as good as extinct."

I silently add death indications under all those in my family who are no longer with me.

Tears stream down my cheeks, and the flames within me reduce to a burning smolder. The ghosts of demons past haunt me, taunt me, and laugh at me as I wither away into a sobbing mess.

A small knock on my chamber's door awakens me from my fleeting melancholy. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I stand up and slowly open the door just a bit, to peer out into the dark hallway.

One of Koenma's servant girls stands there, giving me a bow out of respect. "Miss, K'oenma requests your presence in 'is office ag'n."

I wipe my hands on my skirt and nod, starting to close the door. "Tell Koenma I will arrive shortly."

"Miss," the girl says quickly, sticking her foot between the door and the jamb. "If I may be so bold…"

I look at her embarrassed face, and she averts her gaze as she continues. "I mean no disrespect, Milady, no disrespect at all—but you look awful disheveled, with you cosmetics run all over your face, and your dress all akin to wrinkles and such…"

Her courage musters suddenly and she meets my eyes with her own dark brown ones. "Koenma means to invite you to dinner with him and his detectives, and I couldn't help but to notice that you wouldn't be properly dressed for such an occasion. Your brother would very much love to see you dressed like you used to, if you follow me."

She curtsies and obviously braces herself for some type of reprimand.

I sigh and open the door, lighting a couple candles to brighten up the room a bit. "I suppose my brother sent along some type of dress for me to wear as well… "

The maid smiles brightly and nods. "Tsuro is my name, Amaya-sama. And yes," she picks up a large box besides her and her smile widens even farther, "Your brother sent along this for you. I hope you don't mind, but I took a peek at it, and you might need a little help getting into it, so if you don't have any objections, I'd like to stay to help you but this lovely dress together."

She barges in and sets the dress box down on my bed and removes the top, revealing a beautiful and obviously human inspired outfit. The blue silk is bright, obviously a very high quality silk, trimmed in a thin silver ribbon. It's a subtle reminder of what I used to have, and at the same time, a simple dress with no overbearing signs of my past. Koenma is as thoughtful as ever.

Tsuro lifts it up and holds it up to my body. "I think it will be loverly, miss, if you don't mind me saying."

She drapes it on my kimono stand, and turns to me. "Do you want to undress yourself, or do you need help with your corset, miss."

I smile softly. "Help would be nice, Tsuro, you are generous for offering."

I turn around and Tsuro busies herself with undoing my corset. Half an hour passes and I am dressed in the pretty blue silk with Tsuro putting up my hair and weaving in a silver ribbon.

"I think Koenma would be proud to call you his sister, miss. You must have been at least twice as beautiful in your prime." Tsuro smiles gently and sets a hand on my shoulder. "You are twice as brave as I."

"Thank you, Tsuro." I nod, and gaze into the mirror on the other side of the room. For a minute, I see my mother in the mirror beside me, nodding her approval. With a blink, she disappears, leaving me utterly alone in this cold world once again. "That will be all."

Tsuro curtsies perfectly, slipping out of the room to return to Koenma's side. I believe she is one of his favorite servants. In all honesty, I can see why. She is calming and her touch is comforting. I can see why he would keep her all to himself.

Wandering out into the hallways, I cover my self with my cloak for I cannot help it. Habits do not die as people do….


	4. Scroll Four

**The Darkness Manuscripts: The Great Revelations of Nami  
**

_a ancient tale woven by Satorisama_

_(author's note: This is this stories second incarnation, re-written and reworked. Please, construtctive criticism is welcomed with open arms.) _

* * *

**Debts**

"Amaya, do tell me. Do you like the dress?" Koenma laughs as I take my spot at his right hand, reclining on the chaise and laying my dress over my legs.

I smile softly and look at him, nodding thankfully as I grab for a glass of wine on the table before me. "As always, Koenma-sama, you are too kind for words."

Tsuro walks from her post at the atrium doorway towards Koenma and I, bowing towards Koenma, and nodding slightly at me. "Milord, the detectives have arrived."

"Good, good—send them in." Koenma laughs and waves towards the door. In come the ragtag bunch of detectives, first the human then the demons. "Don't you think Amaya is stunning tonight? You were always stunning when I went to visit you. At least, to a child you were beautiful beyond beleif."

"The broad is eating with us too?" Yusuke asks, collapsing on one of the lounges placed around the low tables. "I thought she was just helping us find information. A librarian or something stupid like that."

I feel my face harden, and my gaze lowers to my hands.

Kuwabara laughs and grabs a glass of wine, which Kurama quickly grabs from him.

"Hey come on!"

Kurama laughs and simply places it on a tray which a servant promptly takes away. "I do not think you need to further waste your intelligence on something like that."

A grunt of approval from Hiei makes me smile a faint bit, in which I look up again. "What interesting company you take, if I dare to say Koenma."

He sends me an amused look before changing the conversation. "Did you find all you needed today in the archives, detectives?"

Kurama looks as if he wants to answer, but Yusuke cuts him off with a laugh. "Did we find anything? You've got to be joking. That place is more confusing that Keiko when she's upset about something. Sheesh."

Kurama laughed and nodded. "I must admit, Koenma, most of the scrolls are in a different dialect than I know, and it is difficult to decipher the meaning of many of the manuscripts."

Hiei nods darkly, sitting cross legged on his own chaise. "At this rate, we'll never figure out how to find the answer that…"

He trails off, looking at me darkly, then at Koenma, who quickly responds. "I see."

An answer… from the Demonia Repono Era… What could they be referring to… My mind starts to race.

"Perhaps Amaya will be able to go to the archives with you again to help your search."

Yusuke laughs. "I can't stay here any longer. School's back in session tomorrow, and I promised Keiko I'd make it to at least the first month of class."

Kuwabara punches Yusuke's arm and giggles. "You promised what? Loser! School sucks."

Koenma looks at me and his silent gaze is questioning. He knows that that part of my life is painful, but I owe so much to him…

"If you request it, I will help you further with your research."

The redhead looks in my direction, and I feel his cool gaze upon me. It's almost distressing in a way. I can't have such a demon of high class recognize me. "Thank you. I am sure that you will be able to help us. You seem to know so much already."

It takes serious courage to look in his direction, to meet his gaze, and I try to muster it as best as I can. His green eyes show nothing but a pensive state of mind, deep and penetrating thoughts… "I can assure you, no one knows more than I. You needs are my commands, Kurama-san."

His gaze changes slightly, almost as if he has detected a…

"Amaya, do you like fish?" The question is strange, and my brother laughs as I send a confused gaze his way.

"Whatever do you mean, Koenma."

The dinner servants return, bearing trays upon trays off vittles. Everything under the demon and human suns is present. Delicacies I haven't tasted for centuries are set in front of me. I laugh and allow him one of my full smiles, "You spoil me Koenma."

He leaned in and whispered, loud enough for only I to hear, "For you, I'd do anything. I owe you my life."

If only it was not only he who thought this way…


	5. Scroll Five

**The Darkness Manuscripts: The Great Revelations of Nami  
**

_a ancient tale woven by Satorisama_

_(author's note: This is this stories second incarnation, re-written and reworked. Please, construtctive criticism is welcomed with open arms.)_

* * *

**The Past...  
**

Holding the lantern in front of me once again, I venture back through the archives, the doctored genealogy tucked safely under my arms. It's nearly midnight, yet I still have no inkling of sleepiness to slow my efforts. I have a mission tonight.

The blue silk rustles quietly as a red robed docent passes quickly. I stop and turn, watching his back for a moment before calling out to him. "Docent, if you would be so kind as to fetch me a pen and inkwell."

The young man turns towards me and smiles, bowing at me. "Of course, Milady. I expect you will be in your usual library tonight?"

"Yes. You are much appreciated." I smile at him in return, curtseying before turning to continue my brisk approach of the Demonia Repono area of the archives.

I know what I am doing is sinful; so much so that I should not even consider doing what I am about to do, but my secret must be kept. I will do whatever it takes to hide my shame.

After carefully placing the genealogy down upon one of the tables, I start pulling down scroll after scroll, one at a time accessing the risk associated with each if it were to be read in full. The ones that are fine are put to the right, while the ones that have some risk are put into a box to be read at another time.

The stories of the lush life of my palace bring back so many memories, not only the bad but the good as well. Oh, such feasts we used to have on the four equinoxes, and the dancers in their silk regalia. Those four feasts were the only days that made me feel alive with the spirit of the Makai.

Time passes without distinction because I am so absorbed in my work, and when the docent's hand touches my shoulder, I jump, startled, laughing and setting my hand on top of his. "Why dear docent, what ever happened to announcing one's…"

I turn to see his young, unbiased face and to retrieve my ink and pen, but my face pales as I realize that the man placing his hand on my shoulder is not my young docent, but the crimson haired demon of my brother's detectives.

Speechless, I can hardly even utter a believable greeting to him. "St-tars of the Reika-kai, Kur-Kurama-san, you g-gave me quite the scare."

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" He smiles, sitting next to me on the bench at the table and placing the inkwell and pen next to me. "I was surprised to find from that young man, the docent rather, that you were still awake at this hour."

"Perhaps I do not sleep, like an owl, during the night. Perhaps I hunt until I capture my prey, the answers to my questions." I smirk softly, cleaning the pen nib out and opening the glass vial of ink. "Perhaps I am not even a mortal animal at all, but a timeless idea that lives among you."

Kurama laughs softly and nodded, "I had suspected that you were some otherworldly creature living among us." He moves closer and looks intently into my eyes, as if asking some serious question behind his joking retorts. "Tell me, what ethereal race are you?"

Without thinking, I blush and blurt back, turning towards the scrolls on the table, "Oh for goodness sake, I am human, just like you."

It's not quite a lie, but at the same time, it is in no way the truth… If only I had been able to defend myself a little better… move a little quicker.

"Then why do you busy yourself with demon affairs then, Amaya? If you do not have any relation to this ancient place, why bother to know all the details?"

Quietly, I murmur to myself, trying to think up a clever response. After racking my brain, I smile and turn to him, "We're all in this together, don't you think? We are all here, and we have one voice for all. Demons, humans, and spirits live together. A balance is necessary for all of us to shine. Together, we bring out the best in each other."

He laughs and nods, "I have never thought about it that way. In a way, that is very poetic."

With every one of his chuckles, I feel the wall of indifference towards him melt a little and a small spark of interest start my smoldering coals again. Wait, I can't feel this way towards a demon. They are the reason I now no longer have family or an ancestral home to pass along to my own children.

But I can't help it…

"That's the first time I've ever been called a poet. I'm not quite sure if I like it yet." I laugh standing up to start putting my scrolls away. With Kurama here, I can not get anything done nor can I take them with me for it would look suspicious. "I suppose it will grow on me?"

Kurama stands up next to me, and starts handing me scrolls, watching as I start putting them away in their honeycomb shaped shelves. "It probably will."

All of sudden, I feel the souls rush to me, tell me to kill the demon standing besides me. My hand on my forehead, I start to collapse, and I feel the scrolls drop to the ground and unroll at my feet.

Transported to another time, I see an illusionary world, my old kingdom. War ravages the gardens outside my palace, and my last legion of loyal demon soldiers are fighting for my honor while I dress for battle. I had hoped it would not come to this. This useless fighting over a dead demon. His time had expired, what was I supposed to do? Turn a blind eye and let him continue living. It doesn't work like that, and I tried to explain that to my people, but they didn't understand. I tried to explain that I had loved him just as much as they did. I became a deity that was only seen as a taker of life; no one remembered that as in with every death, at every birth I was present as well.

The last horn of my legions rang out across the destroyed gardens and then all was quiet for a while.

"Amaya?"

A far away voice was calling my name. My legionnaire more than likely…

"Amaya. Are you…"

Yes, I'm here…. Where are you…

"Amaya!"

A hand reaches out towards me, and pulls me from my nightmare. My legions… no… I can't leave them…

Kurama is staring down at me lying among the scrolls on the cold stone floor. "Are you okay?" He kneels next to me and props up my head using his hands. "You passed out..."

I pull myself up and move myself slowly, painfully into a kneeling position in front of him. "I couldn't do anything…" Tears stream down my face and I look at my hands, folded neatly on my lap. "To save… my legions…"

"Amaya…" I felt him come nearer. "What do you mean…."

His warm breath was on my face… I looked up, and instead of seeing the Kurama I thought I'd see, I see a demon, one worthy of admiration, staring at me with intent golden eyes. I can't be sure if he is really in this form, or if my eyes are playing tricks on me again. But his nearness is so comforting…

At least one demon doesn't find me repulsive…

Before I know what I'm doing, I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder, smiling into his white tunic. After a moment of hesitation, he wraps his powerful arms around me, whispering soft things that I can't pick up with my own hearing.

I pull away for a moment, realizing what a situation we are both in, and when I go to meet his eyes, lips meet mine momentarily before quickly pulling away. Shocked, my blue eyes meet his gold, questioning and with disbelief.

"Kurama-san?" I whisper as I feel my face grow hot with embarrassment. I hardly know him…

"Amaya?" He responds, with a small smile, kissing my forehead and pulling me closer to his own, in a warm embrace.

"What… are you…." He laughs and stands up, picking me up and spinning me around. I try to stop it, but a smile comes to my face as we spin. My gods….

He kisses me again, just as softly as before but it grows into something deeper, and the fire within me grows to a burning blaze. The demon in me starts to emerge, subtly changing my appearance. I hid in a human for protection from demons, and look at me now. I'm letting my self go in front of one of the most powerful demons in all three worlds combined…

What have I gotten myself into…


End file.
